


Anchor

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura helps her betas find their anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Laura is still alive when the Argents come to Beacon Hills and Lydia is not a banshee.

Laura held her breath as the full moon rose in the sky. It was only her second full moon with her betas and she hoped she hadn’t made a mistake by not chaining them up. “Remember your anchor” she reminded the girls on either side of her.

From the left side of the bed, Lydia repressed a growl. Laura gripped Lydia’s right hand with her left one. She then took Allison’s left hand in her right. Laura could feel the need to give into the animal within slowly wane from both her betas.

That night they fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
